HOPE
by Termony
Summary: We all search for happiness that suits us the best. Sometimes to our suprises, happiness may be no other than hope...the simple desire of going on. AU, Athrun x Lunamaria
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY part of Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.

NOTE: AU

**

* * *

**

**HOPE: Prologue **

"I'm home!" a figure adorned in green yelled, opening the front door of a house that she had missed for the past seven weeks. She had a suitcase full of her belongings in the left hand and a satchel over her right shoulder. Her magenta hair stood out like the only rose in a garden of bushes besides her.

The house she entered was painted pale yellow. It was two floored with a basement. The garden she walked in had a simple design. It is planted with small bushes and there were florets planted around the house. Between the two, white lilies were planted. They were carefully taken care of. Stones were used to mark the boundaries of the grass and the soil area where the flourished plants were. A stone paved pathway was also part of the garden. It was paved with colourful stones in square shape and went in a wavy line which led from the garden gate to the house entrance.

_Lilies_, the figure whispered in her mind when she paced upon the garden. She was completely exhausted. Yet, she magically stopped, resisting the temptation of the comfort of indoor and glanced into the pure petals that reflected the glowing sun's beam.

She stoned herself and kept her line of vision on the flowers as she remembered the first time that she saw the house…

---

_"Luna," a woman in white called out to a little girl beside her. They were in front of a newly built house. "This will be our new home." _

_"Our…new home?" the little girl repeated what her mother had said. She tilted her head and blinked. "What about our home in--" _

_"That," her mother interrupted, "will still be our home. However," the woman's lips turned into a beauteous curve, "it would only be our home of the past. This one,"—she pointed to the house—"will be our home of the future." _

_"Our home of the past…our home of the future?" little Luna looked to the direction of the house through her amethyst eyes. Then, she released her mother's hand and ran through the front gate…then to the house front door and pushed it open— _

_--- _

"Anyone home?" she called out again, closing the entrance door behind her.

"So…it's only me then," She sighed and added, "Some friends I had." She emphasized on the word '_had_', indicating the lowering status of her friends due to her disappointment.

She took off her runners and stepped into the bear slippers that she received as a birthday present two years ago from her father when she was fourteen.

"Ouch," she whined, as she moved further into the house. The weights on her had become burdens, "My back!"

She moved her paining body and dropped the unnecessary masses. She sat down pushing herself against the corridor wall. She looked up and saw a painting familiar—

---

_"Luna, Luna! Look at this!" a girl shorter than Luna pulled Luna's sleeve and half-dragged her across the windy sidewalk to a glass wall where a white lilies painting was inside. "Isn't this beautiful?" _

_Luna nodded in agreement. _

_Their mother came beside the girls and asked, "Why do you two like this painting?" _

_"Huh? What do you mean? We need a reason to like things?" the girl asked, she inherited the same curious eyes from her mother. _

_Luna silently gazed at the two who were in converse. _

_"Perhaps," the woman gave a vague answer, sweetly smiling, and pulled her magenta hair off her oval face. "I am just wondering, sweetie, because mommy likes it too." _

_"Really…? Then, mommy, are you planning on buying the painting?" _

_"Yup," the woman looked at Luna. "Do you agree with mommy and sis, honey?" _

_"Yup, mommy," little Luna smiled, "Can we have real life ones too? I think they would cheer up our days." _

_The woman smiled, "Just as honey says, we'll do that." _

_--- _

Luna shook her head and brought herself back to the present. She once again examined the picture brought at the time when they first moved into their present home.

The painting portrayed numbers of lilies at their blooming season. The darkened lighting had yet unable to conceal the glowing petals of the lilies, but to contrast them and prove them to be more realistic than they are. The artist used a technique that gave the paint with a blended colouring and at the same time with a detailed portrait.

Luna looked onto the floor and pulled her wallet out of her bag. She opened it and gazed upon a photograph. She smiled. Then she carefully slipped her fingers behind the first photograph and slowly pulled another one out. On the second photograph, two girls were seated happily beside each other. The picture was taken during the first few weeks when they had moved into their new home. Both of them put their arms that were closed to one another to wrap around each other's shoulders. They were smiling cheerfully at the Camera.

Tears flowed from Luna's eyes and ran down onto her cheeks then onto her sleeves, deepening the colours of the fresh green into navy green.

_Sister…_Luna bent her body forward, embracing herself. _I've…I've found someone…a special someone…who can…also make me to be carefree… _

_--- _

"Why hasn't Luna step into the damn living room!" a boy whispered whiningly.

"Shinn," one of his friends retorted. "We're all sitting on awkward positions here." His orange brands stood out as Shinn's crimson eyes do.

"So what?" Shinn whined timidly.

They had been hiding behind the living room furniture for two hours. They stuffed most of the spaces with materials to surprise Luna with after she came into the room and left only small spaces for them. They crouched and stayed in awkward positions that needed as less room as possible.

"I can't breathe anymore!"

Just as Shinn was about to blow up, Luna peeked into the living room and looked around. The boy immediately grabbed Shinn around his neck and stopped him from making anymore sound.

"Did I hear something?" Luna spoke to herself. "Hmm…"

The crew had hold their breath and prepared to jump up and yell. However, Luna turned back to the hallway as they nearly jumped.

"I am hungry. I should go to the kitchen first…Shit, it's so hot inside."

She took off her jacket on her way out. An object was dropped from her jacket pocket and rolled into the living room.

She searched for the lighting switch and turned it on—

"Surprised!" everyone jumped.

Luna startled, catching her breath from being spooked out.

"Well, Luna, I suppose we are better friends than you think!" Shinn yelled. "Weren't you scared?"

Luna exhaled a big breath.

"Shut up Shinn," a tanned skin boy said. "You almost screw us up!"

"So what?" Shinn looked into his eyes with a semi-insolent attitude. "Yolant?"

"Be quiet," a blond hair boy snapped. "I think Luna's exhausted enough already."

"Rey…"

"Hah! You see," Yolant made a face. "Even Rey is calling you annoying!"

"What?" Shinn exclaimed. "What are you—"

The two carried on their argument and their friends ignored them and started to do their tasks on setting the room up.

"Hi, Luna," the one who wrapped Shinn around his neck when they were about to be discovered by Luna, said. "Long time no see," he had the same lilac eyes as Luna. "Sorry about the late decoration, but we practised many times before so it won't take long," he said.

"Thank you, Vino."

"Don't worry, just give me your cake," Vino chuckled, and then said: "Just kidding! I better help them out." After that, he went to his hiding place and pulled out a gigantic bag of almost his size and started pulling out accessories.

"Rey," Luna noticed her blond friend was still beside her. "You…don't need to accompany me. I will just go up and take a shower." She tittered.

She reached down for her luggage, but Rey was faster than her.

"I will carry them for you," he said, noting the fatigued look on her.

"Thank you."

They started to step out of the living room and headed for the stairs.

"So, how was camp?" Rey asked when they reached Luna's room.

"It was…interesting," Luna replied, holding her bedroom door for Rey to come in.

"I see," Rey said, putting down the masses onto the floor. "I should be going now…"

"No," Luna grabbed his arm. "Don't, at least not now."

"Luna?"

Luna continued to hold onto his arm and buried her forehead onto his back.

"Something really good happened. In fact, it's fantastic." Luna spoke, after a silence. "But it's so good, that I am starting to be scared that it would be nothing but an illusion. I seem to be losing grip of it every second. So," she tightened her grip, "Don't leave."

"Luna…" Rey whispered.

The two were stoned and stood beside the door way. After a long silence, a voice came from downstairs.

"Rey, are you up there?" the voice belonged to Vino, "Apparently, we don't have enough forks. Can you go to the corner store and pick some up?" Vino continued as some 'bang' noises came from the kitchen: "Shinn! Stop dropping the plates! Just get out of the kitchen if you can't stop dropping them!" The scream then turned into a whine: "It looks like we need to add another item on the list along our apology card to Aunt Andria..."

"I better go," Rey spoke softly.

"Right," Luna replied, releasing her grip. She looked up into his azure eyes as he was looking into hers. "Thank you."

Rey nodded at Luna as they gradually parted. He hurried himself after 'Bang' happened again.

Luna stepped forward and closed the door behind him. She lost support from her legs and collapsed onto the floor. A light shined into her eyes when she looked up. It was an object reflecting the light came through the window.

"That is…" Luna crawled to her writing desk and glanced at the object, and then she moved onto the bigger one beside it. "My dairy…" She blinked; it resembled her fourteenth birthday present, which was now put on her bookshelf because she had fully written in it. "It shouldn't be…"

The dairy was green with a golden ribbon attached at the end of the aliment of it. It is neatly put on the middle of the desk with a silver pen beside.

She climbed up and sat onto the chair that she had long departed. Carefully, she turned the cover and to the first page, which says:

_To: Honey _

_For your 16th Birthday _

_From: Gummy _

Luna giggled. She turned to the next page and began scribbling down the events of her summer while they were still fresh in her mind…

To Be Continued>

* * *

A/N: I rewrote the Prologue because it doesn't seem to be expressing what I want it to. Some might think the story is still lacking a bit of touch from Destiny. However, I do have my reasoning and I hope that you would read my future chapters to see them. 

**ありがとうございます！（arigatou gozaimasu!）**

apparently, I can't type Kenji because I don't have the softwaresupport for it...


	2. Chapter One: Night

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny

A/N: Yay!! Finally, I'm updating . Well, I'm certainly excited, and I'm also hoping that it would be liked. Also, it hasn't been really edited it. So there may be many errors. Also, please feel free to criticize me (in a non-negative way).

* * *

**Part I Luna  
Chapter One: Night**

Usually, a military camp was not such a big deal that made my life up-and-down. However, This year, it was different. I jumped, screamed, and pulled my hair, attempting to write the perfect application. I prayed, hoped, and dreamed that I would get accepted. It was silly, but it was silly enough for me to feel happy.

At the last day of school, before the summer vacation began, I got my mail; I was highly content of its content.

The city central park was in between of my house and school. There were visible signs of birds every season and it was nicked-named to be the Birds' Land due to its ideal environment for the winged beings.

As I walked into the park, I noticed the change of scent in the air. I could no longer smell the emission from the traveling cars (not that there was that much—there were mostly electric cars in our city). The coolness embraced me. It washed away the impurity that I brought into the park. I was refreshed.

"Luna!" a girl yelled behind me. It was Michelle. "Why are you smiling? Did anything good happen?"

Michelle was a cutie who tided her chestnut hair in pigtails. Since we had no school uniforms, she was wearing a blouse with a red tie. Her pants were in light magenta color with red strips tied around them.

"It was nothing," I lied, unwilling to share my happiness, though I was still unable to conceal my smiles.

"I don't believe you," beside Michelle, stood her best friend Jessica. "You seemed to be very happy for a person with her ordinary life."

Unlike Michelle, Jessica had short fluffy black hair. She wore a white blouse covered by her grey jacket that was in contrast to her pale skin. She wore a light brown skirt that reached to her keen. She was a cheerful and enthusiastic person.

"I see the word 'secret' on your face!"

They were the two most resourceful people that I had ever seen. They seemed to have radars on top of their heads. There was no real privacy when they were around. However, they were still able to live a content life because they do not reveal their collections to the public (but I sensed that they did blackmail).

"Duh, it's the last day of school!" I said as the school was slowly appearing on the horizon.

They giggled.

"Well, see you later." Jessica said, as we were crossing the street and entering the school yard. They went to the direction of the medical faculty. "And as a favor…I'll tell you this: He's in!!"

"Huh…Who's in…?" I blushed, hoping this pathetic denial would fool them, but it sadly failed.

They giggled and we went our separate ways.

_--_

As technology was evolving with greater advantages given to humans, we are more to value individuals' ability rather than their social status. However, we are also more trapped to the idea of supremacy of individual human over one another. Although our world was yet in the designer baby era, our government had established a project about thirty years ago that tests individual abilities from the time of birth to the age of three for science had long proven that innate gift is the true definition to higher capacity of achievements.

If the individual showed promising results, that person's parents will be asked to allow their child to attend the newly built academy of H.O.P.E. and live in the newly built city of the same name. Even gossipers like Michelle and Jessica were higher achievers than 97 percent of the population in this nation.

--

"Hi, Rey," I called out to a dear friend of mine, as Michelle and Jessica departed me.

Rey was a handsome adolescent who had long blond hair that reached his shoulder. He had a lean yet athletic body. Due to his fondness for sports, it was nicely shaped and made him fit for all clothes. We knew each other since Grade Two. There were many girls who were attracted to him because of his good look. Our friends and I had gotten many goods from him around the times of Valentine's Days, since he was allergic to chocolates yet too kind to reject them.

"Good Morning, Luna," He stopped and waited for me. His blue eyes shined as it was hit by the morning light. The sunshine had softened the lines of his facial features from the solemn expression on his face.

Sun lights do have magic. They made Rey _smile!_ ­ I chuckled.

"Luna?" he raised one of his eyebrows slightly.

"Oh, it was nothing," I said. "Have you gotten your reply yet!?" I asked him with excitement.

We were victims who were pressured by our bossy-friends--although they defended their overbearing nature as encouraging friends that help us whom never make up their minds to do what they deeply desire. However, after I discovered that a certain _someone_ was going, my actions were no longer based on their purposes.

"I got in!" I screamed.

Rey looked at me and answered my question. "­I had," He looked away. "I am accepted."

­"Really!? I knew it!!" I jumped in excitement. Nothing was more confronting than a friend's company in an unfamiliar camp with roomful of strangers. "You are such a good candidate!"

"However," He added. "My uncle told me that there is a need for my presence at a family conference,"--He started to walk away--"So I can't go."

"How could he!?" I exclaimed in astonishment, rushing after him.

Rey's parents were killed in a car accident when he was in Grade Four. His custody was given to his uncle. I had only met him once when I was visiting Rey when he was ill and stayed home. His uncle seemed to have a unique humor.

He said apologetically, "I am sorry."

_Rey..._I thought.

Rey was a person kind in nature. He seemed cool and remote from the others. However, as one of his oldest friends, I knew better than to blame him as heartless. He was just too shy to show his caring nature, but his actions spoke all.

When we were in grade three, he accidentally knocked over our grade teacher's goldfish tank while he was chasing me for his eraser back. What made matters worse was that Micheal was busy arguing with Jessica; she was not aware of the little life that Rey had released to the ground and had stepped on it. Although it was not totally his fault (it was my fault) and our teacher did not blame him, I saw him going through the goldfish market looking for fishes that resembled the rested souls. Days later, the fishes he found were lively living in the fishbowl that I bought in our classroom.

We started to walk into the school building.

"Don't worry," I waved my hands to support my words. "After all, since your uncle requests, it must be something very important." I put my words in a tone that seemed to me the most encouraging.

"Thank you," He said as we headed into the classroom.

I smiled.

--

I was still much upset due to Rey's declination at the beginning of lunch time. However, it was gone as I came across few teenagers whom were talking perkily, when I was heading to the rest room. They were discussing group activities in the summer. One of them started to complain.

"Ooo, look at what the daddy's boy's doing now," said Rusty, who was one of the higher graders. He had orange-like spiky red hair.

"Yeah," said Dearka, unmindfully. He did not seem to care much of what Rusty felt. "Athrun."

"I am sure what Athrun wants to do is for his own good," said, a boy with green hair. His name was Nicol.

"Humph!" Rusty said, as he eye-balled Athrun.

Athrun, the boy with raven hair hesitated as he spoke, "Well, I am interested too." He tittered and waved his hands in front of him with his palms facing Rusty.

Rusty walked forward without looking at Athrun.

As Athrun Zala continued to plead for forgiveness from his friend, my heart-beats were getting faster and faster; it seemed to be racing with the seconds. Finally, our distance was far enough for me no longer to hear their voices.

The camp they mentioned that Athrun was going was the same one that I was accepted into. He was the certain _someone_ that made me to put hope into the summer.

From what I heard, Athrun promised to spend his summer time with his friends, especially there was a play rehearsed for the Performance Club. However, his father, Patrick Zala, _commanded_ him to go to the survival camp.

PZ was the initial that everyone in this nation knew. It was a trade mark of a well known company. He was a successful businessman who created and owned a cross nation business. Athrun Zala was not only gifted both physically and academically. He was also the inheritor to a huge co-operation. He lived in shadows of his father.

I first come to know him on an occasion when I was visiting the hospital. I was a sad little girl that wandered through the hollow hallways of the resident wing of the hospital. To me, life was merely grey and purposeless. However, I met a person that I could never forget. She was like a gift from god. Because of her, I escaped from the darkness that I lured myself into. And I had come to know another person like me—Athrun Zala.

Athrun resembled me a little. We both seemed to face the world with the same attitude; but I was more cheerful and he was more angst. He was a kindred soul. He smiled, he laughed, and he loved. He was like any average kid. But bad luck seemed to have always been following him around. His father neglected him, and his mother died when he was young.

Leonard was a great lost to him. She was a lady who loved flowers. He was only twelve year old when she died. He was a boy with a bright smile before the tragic event. Now without his mother's presence, he had changed. Even he was still the boy that I came to know, but he never showed that boy ever again.

--

Since our school was an exclusive school. We had a system of our own. Unlike many schools, we did not have final exams at the end of the year. We had an exam that we must take after the first quarter of the year. Then we must anticipate into a study topic which would evaluate our performances that acts as the marks for our year. We were marked on various fields like creativity, depth, et cetera. It was really ordinary.

We did not have much to do in the last day of school. Many of our assignments were done weeks before. Therefore, we usually had much time to our hands to play around.

"Luna, what are you thinking?" Nicol, who happened to be my desk neighbor, asked.

"Huh?"

"You're awfully quiet. That doesn't seem to be like you."

"Do you hint that I'm annoying?" my eyes squinted.

"No, of course not," he gave me a smile as usual. "But you were smiling at that fly." He pointed.

"Was I? Well, I was thinking that it has funny eyes."

"Do you?" He asked. His amber eyes twinkled. "Are you interested in insects? I never knew that. It's quite an odd taste for a girl."

I frowned.

Nicol was a friend that I knew from kindergarten. Time had put much impact on our relationship. It pulled us further away from each other. I often stared at him in envy. He still possessed the pure aura that was slowly washing away from the members of our generation, including me. However, even though he was famous for his innocence, he was also well-known of his cunningness; he embodied both purity and immorality. He was a mischievous child since the younger days. He was now much more reserved. But sometimes when I looked into his eyes, I felt as if I saw the ole Nicol, especially when his eyes twinkled: it was a sign that he was plotting something.

"It's none of your business."

"Perhaps not, but I figured: since you are interested in insects, maybe you would want to come to my house and have a look at my father's collections."  
II  
"Until the summer is finished, I have a Camp."

"Do you mean the Soldier Wilderness Training camp?"

I nodded.

"I see," His eyes twinkled once again. "I will be heading to Paris anyway. We can meet once school starts."

_Damn,_ I thought, noting the change in his eyes. _Is he threatening me?_

"Sure," I promised, after a struggle. _Fuck!_ _He must be plotting something!  
_  
After my agreement, Nicol went away to observe at an on going chess game between two of his friends since the beginning of the school day. I turned my head towards the windows at the back of the room. A grey bird flew passed the sky.

I whispered, "Athrun Zala..."

--

It was night time when I finally get to go home. Although the dismissal started at two o'clock, I was released from the school at eight p.m.; there was a little accident that made me and my partner in mechanics fell behind from everyone else. One of our experiments explored when the study was near its accomplishment. Even we were ahead of the others by the time we fully investigated the accident, we were still in a rush of time because of School Rule C 32a; according to that, 'individuals who attend to this facility must correct any disorders made under his or her account'.

"Bye, Luna!"

"Bye, Setona!" I waved to a distanced figure near the school gate.

"Oh I'm tired…" I said, looking up onto the dark sky, "The moon seems to be brighter today."

As I was walking through central park on my way home, I heard a musical. It was a calming but unfamiliar sound.

I stopped and started to look for its source.

When I was sure where it came from, I proceeded to its direction. I looked at my feet as they paced to ensure that I would not step onto anything that would disturb the musician.

It was Athrun Zala. Winds blew onto him. His hair and clothes were dancing according their motion. They seemed to be pulling him into another world, making him to be more unreachable.

He held a leave close to his lips. He blew air to the leave and turned into waves that touched my soul. I was completely attached to the music and his figure. I could not pull myself from that world that Athrun Zala had created. Even as his music stopped, I stayed trapped.

He looked at the leaf he used as an instrument.

"Mother..." he said, with a great sadness.

Under the pale moon light, he looked like a naked soul with no amours to conceal his true feelings, like a sad child who had just lost his mother.

After a long silence, I stood forward.

"That was very good." I blurted out, smiling as I clapped my hands.

His laid his emerald eyes onto me. He was surprised.

"Thank you," he said.

"Where did you learn it from?" I lost control of myself.

"My...­my mother taught me that." Uneasiness surfaced on his eyes.

"I see," I said, turning my back to him with my head tilted. "It was good music."

As I walked away from him, I began to hear the sad melody to fill the air again. It was telling a story--it was telling a story of Athrun Zala.

--

"I am home!" I said, closing the front gate behind me. I stepped on to the hallway and found my mother in the living room watching the television.

"Hi, Honey," she said when she saw me. "How was your day?"

Her hair dangled as she stood up. She held the remote and turned off the television.

"It was alright," I said, sticking out my tongue. "But I never realized how disgusting things...can be."

We started walk to the kitchen.

"Well, my day was alright too," she looked down at her hands. "I went to the hospital."

I tightened my grip on my bag and said, "I see."

I sat on the dinning chair and put my bag aside. My mother started to arrange my meal with quick motions. Her moving figure blurred my vision.

"So," I spoke as she was finishing up. "What did the doctors say?"

"They said she's doing well," she replied, putting the plate of food onto the table, smiling. "Come on, eat."

I nodded and looked at the table and saw a plate with mashed potato, rice and beef and a bowl of soup next to it. After a long decision-making, I picked up the spoon and glanced at her.

Mum was a lady at her late thirty but was still young looking. If a man were asked to estimate her age, he would probably say either twenty-eight or -nine. We resemble each other. She had the same oval face, magenta hair and blush of skin as me. Her eyes shined with crystal azure while mine reflects amethyst light. But hers were much bigger and release glows that attracted attention. They stood out more with her long, wavy hair. She was more like my sister more than my mother.

"I saw Jessica and Michelle too. They haven't changed a bit."

"Yup," I mumbled. "They're always so perky...almost too much..."

Mum smiled. "Yeah, I chatted with them."

Mum continued to stare at me and a flash back of memory rushed through my mind.

"Mum..." I said, gazing onto my bowl of soup. "I am sorry..."

--

I did not sleep until very late that night. I kept moving my body, trying to find a comfortable posture. When I put on my bed sheet, I felt hot. Moisture stuck my pajama and my body together.

I sat up and tried to grip a sense of familiarity from my room. I stared at the darkness and waited until I can no longer hear my panting.

My room had two windows. One was beside my bed and one was on the ceiling. I looked through the glass and stared at the big round moon.

The orb shined light yellow rays.

I turned my body, facing the walls. I closed my eyes as tightly as I could. I prayed.

_If only dawn's here…_

End of Chapter One

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Chapter Two: Day

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny.

* * *

**Part I: Luna**

**Chapter Two: Day**

The light of the radiating sun went through the uncovered area of the bedroom curtain and shined onto a young face. The figure groaned and covered her face with her yellow bed sheet.

The birds outside were gathered at the cherry blossom tree beside the window. They sang a melody of happiness. Their music grew louder as the sun light shined brighter.

She groaned, raising her body upward.

She yawned.

The girl glanced at her radio digital alarm clock. It stroked at Nine-Thirty AM.

The girl was me, Lunamaria Hawk, although I insisted others call me Luna.

I was still very sleepy when I walked from my bed to the room door.

_So, mother is awake,_ I thought as I pulled my bedroom door, hearing the _fizzy_ noises made from the kitchen at the bottom floor.

I descended downstairs and went into the kitchen.

"Hi, mum," I said.

She was cooking.

I sniffed and realized what my breakfast may be.

I poured the milk into the glass cup that I took from the cabin. I put the milk carton back into the refrigerator.

"So, are you going out today?"

I made the sound of agreement.

"I see," she said. "Have fun"

I put the emptied glass cup into the sink and turned on the tab to let water running in. "Why d'you ask me that?"

"Your friends called," she said, putting the bacons from the pan onto a huge white plate.

I nodded, getting out of the kitchen. "It's probably Yolant…what an idiot."

She sighed, and say, "Friends are never met to be called idiots."

"Yeah…yeah…"

My mother continued to cook breakfast downstairs while I took my time to wash and select my clothes.

"Hmm...Is this good?" I looked at my reflection of the mirror craved into my closet door. I was wearing a black shirt with V-neck. "Not bad."

I decided to wear that and my dark magenta coloured pants and black high heels that day.

I went downstairs to the kitchen, lifting up the speaker of the hanged phone.

"Hello?"

(Hi,) Yolant¡'s voice came from the other end. His voice became excited after he had realized it was me. (Luna!)

"Ah you're hurting my ears; don't be so loud," I complained, wondering what the excitement is about.

Yolant said, (­Meet us at Charles' Coffee Shop at Ten-Thirty.)

_Charles__?_ I questioned. "Why?"

(Just come.)

Sensing something sneaky would happen, I instinctively said "Why", but Yolant's voice covered mine.

(It's something for fun.)

"_Fine."_

--

Charles' was a coffee shop that had a theme of Carnival. The owner, Charlie, was of course a big fan of carnival and parks. There were many small objects made resembling the rollercoaster, the cotton candy and other objects people would find from the carnival hanging down from the ceiling. There were also funky paintings of the late 70's and the early 80's on the wall. The tables and chairs were made of wood and in a very unique style.

It was Yolant's favourite coffee shop for the longest time. It surprised most of us since he was so afraid of the clowns when he was younger. He once thought our grade four teacher, Ms Kin, was a clown because she had a "bad hair day".

"Surprised!!" People yelled after I entered the coffee shop.

"Wow."

"Yup," Michelle came forward. "We all did something, I guess. But I and Jessica are just here for the cake." She winked.

"Yeah, this is my idea," Yolant stepped in front of me.

"Well, I helped," Vino stepped in between Yolant and me.

Shinn said, "What are you guys taking about? We all helped."

I stood there, watching the drama to rise.

"Okay, okay, didn't I just say that we all did a fair bit?" Michelle said, pushing Yolant and Vino apart.

Catherine came beside me, asked: "What do you think?"

"Surprising," I said, finally working up the courage to say what I wished to, "But…I'm only going for a few weeks. This is too much"

"Oh com'on, Luna, don't be a fun spoiler," Yolant said. "This is for ourselves too. We need reasons to PAR-TAY!!"

I tittered, realizing that they won't listen what I had to say. I merely stepped aback. "Nice. Let me get something to eat." I went to the table of foods.

That was my philosophy: eating, always help.

--

"Luna," a voice called behind me.

I turned around and saw a teen walking towards me. He smiled brightly and waved at me.

"Hey, Nicol," I said, without courtesy, "What do you want?"

"You." Afterwards, he immediately said, "Just kidding."

_You better be! __­_I mumbled in my mind.

"So, why are you here?" His eyes twinkled.

"I was here with Yolant and the others," I said, point my finger towards the direction of Charlie's.

"I see."

"What about you?" I asked curiously. Nicol had always been a team player, so oddly it seemed that he was alone.

"The Theatre Performance Club," he replied. "I'm here to make the final payment of props here."

I bent my body forward. "Oh yeah…you guys had rehearsed a play for a competition…how is it going?"

"Fine."

"Oh," I said looking onto the cement floor.

"It's a performance of Greek style, but we've edited it," he continued to speak. "It's a story about a girl who's separated from her lover. Quite Tragic."

"So…that's a tragic love story."

"Yup."

"I can't wait to see it. Will it be performed in the school?"

"Yeah," Nicol said. "You should see it."

"Yup…" I nodded. "Oh…would Lacus perform a song?"

"No, not this time," he said. "She's gong to Paris with me."

"Paris? Lacus?" I looked at him directly. "Why?"

"It's a conference thing," he said, without given much detail.

"Oh," absent-mindedly, I looked at the display windows of the mall.

"Wow," I awed, after I saw a cute little stuffed bunny. "Cute!"

Nicol smiled. "It sure is."

"Hey, that reminded me," I laughed. "You were called 'bunny honey' by your mum when you were younger!"

"Not only my mum, you too," he said. "So were the others—thanks to you."

I made a weird noise. _Oh no! What if he wants to revenge because of that?_ I looked up to him—he was no longer the kid that I can make fun of, and I was no longer someone who did not care what happens to her next.

"We were only kids."

"Yeah…"

Afterwards, we stopped talking but I was still following him to the store. About fifteen minutes later, we stood before the store.

"Vivian's? This one?" I said.

He nodded. "It has been quite a big supplier of our club."

"Oh…but it's not even opened…"

I was unable to believe my eyes. Vivian's is a tiny little store compared to the department stores resided beside it. It was like one of the dusty one dollar stores where people cannot see what's inside…and there was probably nothing good to look at either…some people might think.

"I know," a man said.

Surprised, I looked at Nicol to see his reaction.

"Hi, Andrew," Nicol greeted him with his usual smile.

"I can see that…and you've brought a lady too…how nice…and to think that you rejected my offer…" He winced to me.

Surprised again but with some degrees of fear, I made a sound.

"Um…hi…"

"Hi, my name is Andrew Waltfeld," he laughed. "Don't worry, I won't bite."

I greeted him, unsure of why would Nicol—my decent classmate (despite the fact that I call him wily)—would have hung out with a man like him.

"Well, you can't judge a book by its cover," Andrew said.

"Well…yeah…" I said in agreement. "I was only surprised because I thought a play requires many props."

"Not necessarily, we make our own props too. Sometimes props making even takes more work than rehearsals," Nicole smiled. "But it's all worth it."

"It's like giving birth," --Andrew winced--"If you know what I mean..."

Nicole chuckled. "Are you going into your 'what makes an artist's life' lecture again, Andrew?"

"No, I wouldn't want to scare Luna away. It is our first meeting after all," Andrew said, "Now, come inside."

We followed him.

When we were inside, I was shocked by all sorts of items in the store.

"Wow…" I awed. "Amazing."

"Is it?" asked Andrew, as he went behind the counter. "Why, thank you."

"These masks…" I looked above Andrew and saw many masks. These masks showed many different human facial expressions. "What are they?"

"These?" Andrew looked up. "They are Japanese masks."

"Japanese masks?" I questioned.

"It's like ancient Greek masks," Nicole said. "But you usually find them in ritual ceremonies."

"Masks…" Andrew sighed. "They are almost a part of every culture. As for these ones, I got them from a friend, who is a Japanese theatre specialist. I, of course, am not so aware of the stories behind them. But most of them have intriguing stories."

"Sometimes," Andrew continued. "You may find layers and layers beneath the surface. What happens if the world you came to know crumbles down before your feet?"

I blinked.

"Anyway, Nicole, give me your check. It's time for me to have my coffee with Aisha."

"Sure," Nicole said.

We left as soon as Nicole made his payment.

"Luna," Nicole said. "Andrew is an interesting guy, isn't he?"

"Interesting alright. He just opened his shop and he's already saying that he needs his break!"

He chuckled.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because he's not just a storekeeper. Remember? Never judge a book by its cover."

"Of course not," I said. "He's an artist."

"No," Nicole said. "He's a bluffer. His wife is an artist."

"Aisha?" I said, recalling the name he mentioned.

Nicole nodded. "Yup. But he's more than that."

"Then who is he?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Nicole said.

"Right," I said. "Anyway, have fun in Paris and please buy me something. As for me, I am going to camp!"

He smiled. "Right."

At that time, I was unable to understand what he meant. But I had a feeling that whatever he said will always be the truth (even though I had been always scared of him.) At that point of my life, I trusted him. This trust had always been the base of our friendship and that is why I kept him in my life for the past twelve years.

End of Chapter Two

* * *

**A/N:**

Finally, I finished Chapter Two. As much as I improvised, I did manage to foreshadow some up coming events as they will pan out in the up coming chapters.

When I was writing the story, I cannot help but to notice some OOCness. Luna might be more childish and insolent than in Destiny. However, considering the fact that she is only fifteen years of age before the summer, it might be quite reasonable. At the same time, she carries a childhood burden. Thus, it shapes her personality a little differently (since we are not informed anything about her family except for the fact that she has a sister). As for Nicole and Andrew, I don't know. I think it could have done better. I really like Andrew's tone when he was explaining Evidence 1 to Kira, so I included the mask part. (Andrew is my favourite character among the adults in Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny) For some odd reason, the word "synergy" just kept popping up into my head when I was writing about Shinn and the crew on Minerva, so we ended up having a lots of surprise parties. LOL I guess I just wanted them to be as carefree as possible in this story since they have so much pain and sorrow to deal with in the C.E. Universe. However, they are all healthy, which means that they are like 7 years old having tea parties with tea and cakes. If truth be told, everyone in the story is OOC.

Now that I come to think about it, maybe I should re-watch Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny. Nevertheless, please tell me what you think.

Also, I would like to thank everyone who have read the story! D


	4. Chapter Three: Dawn

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny.

* * *

On the day when I said good-bye to the city of HOPE, I woke up extra early. I looked at my alarm clock. It was six-thirty.

The sun was about to shine, and the birds were already singing outside of the windows.

I opened my room door and tried to sneak down into the kitchen before Mum realized that I was awake. However, I met her on my way-she was going to the washroom.

"Honey..." said Mum, smudging her eyes. "Why are you up so early? The meeting isn't until nine o'clock."

I was nervous, but I couldn't have told her that. Instead, I spoke: "Mum, you look so awesome this morning, even your sleepiness makes you look beautiful."

"Why, of course, otherwise how would you turn out so fine, huh?" She said. "Stop changing the subject. Rest for a bit. I'll prepare breakfast."

"Yes, Mum, thanks, love you a lot!" I said winked, and saluted.

"Yes yes...who knows why you want to get involved with the military..." She mumbled as she went into the bathroom.

Seeing that Mum would make my breakfast, I went back into my bed room.

I smiled to myself. _Gosh! I wish that I can talk to Athrun!_

I looked out of the window and smiled at the beautiful sight of dawn.

I couldn't be happier.

* * *

_For the past two years, going to the hospital and visit my younger sister, Meyrin, was a routine for us every week. When we arrived, Mum always asked me to walk around while she washed sister, or move her unconscious body around so there wouldn't be any bruises._

_"Honey," Mum said. "Why don't you walk around while I wash your sister?"_

_"Sure," I said._

_I walked out of the room. Remembering the white lilies in the hospital garden, I decided to pay them a visit. Like usual, there were not many people there. However, I saw a beautiful woman and a boy were talking, as the white petals reflected the sun's beam. The two of them were facing me, so they easily spotted me._

_"Hi," the beautiful woman said._

_"Hi," I responded._

_"Do you like these lilies as well?"_

_I began a nod, only terminating it half way. Then, I gave a full nod, nodding harder._

_"I had these at home, too," I said. "But the ones at the hospital are more beautiful."_

_The woman smiled. "What is your name?"_

_"I'm Luna," I replied. "You?"_

_"I'm Lenore, and my son-he's called Athrun."_

_"Hi, Athrun," I said. "That's a unique name."_

_He blushed._

_"My husband and I thought it up. It means dawn."_

_"Dawn...?" I said, looking at the handsome boy, who politely curled his lips upward and nodded upon my glance._

_"Athrun and I have just moved from Moon city to here," Lenore said. "I hope that you would be his friend and help him out in this new place."_

_I smiled, looking at Athrun. "Sure. Which grade are you in this year?"_

_"Grade seven."_

_"I'm in grade six," I said. "You are my senpai."_

_"Yes," he replied. "But I don't know these areas well, so I would need to rely on you to help me."_

_"No problem!" _

_At that moment, I still didn't know that I would come to like that boy to the extent of following his path just to get to know him better. However, it wasn't long until I found out._

_We chatted more, and I was happy to have told Mum that I had met a great lady and a great boy whom I spent my time with when I was wandering in the hospital that day._

_One week later, after our first meeting, I saw Athrun at school. It was four o'clock. I remembered clearly how chilly the autumn wind was, but it didn't matter-because I saw him. _

_The bell rang an hour earlier, releasing us from school. However, I had classroom duty, so I stayed late. _

_Seeing that he was alone, I greeted him._

_"Hi, Athrun," I said cheerfully. "How are you?"_

_"Hi," he said. "I'm good. You?"_

_"Pretty good, too."_

_"I have seen you around. It seems that you've already made some friends here."_

_"It's alright."_

_"Are you friend with Lacus-senpai?"_

_"Yeah," he said. "Why are you asking this?"_

_"Because she's a star-she's pretty, smart, and nice. Many boys want to date her."_

_He tilted his head for a moment, then said: "If a friend asked her out, I doubt that she would reject. She's such a nice person."_

_I laughed. "Apparently, she doesn't date until she's sixteen. That's what she says to people who asked her out."_

_"How do you know that?" _

_I coughed. _

Michelle and Jessica!

_"Words get around," I said, looking deep into his clear green eyes as we were walking by the school gate._

_He smiled. "I suppose so."_

_"Yep. Oh yeah, I know an ice cream place around here. Perhaps you want to try it out with me sometimes?"_

_"Sure!"_

_"Alright! Give me your email!" I said, excitedly._

_"OK," he said. "It's Athrun_."_

_"What a coincidence!" I said. "My email is Luna_."_

_"It is," he said. "We can be friends."_

_I nodded. _Yes!

_We continued with our conversation. We decided to visit the ice cream shop on Sunday, after Athrun visited his mum, and I for my sister. _

_We talked about our childhood, our friends, and what we wanted to become. Strangely, when I was with him, I could forget about Meyrin, Dad, and everything else that caused me pain. To me, he was really extraordinary. _

_Soon, we got to the central park. That's where he and I had to split up because our houses were in different directions. He had to walk pass the central park, while I had to go through it in order to get to my house._

_"Bye, Athrun. See you soon," I waved my hand._

_Happily, I hummed "Emotion" while going through the central park, where my house was on the opposite side of the street._

_"Mum, I'm home," I said as I got into my house._

_"Honey," said Mum, coming out from the kitchen on the left of the corridor. "Welcome home."_

_I hummed and danced towards Mum._

_"Well, aren't you happy today." _

_"Yeah, I am," I danced even faster. "Also, Mum, I need to go somewhere after visiting Meyrin on Sunday, so go home before me."_

_"Hmm... I'm suspicious. Are you having a date?"_

_I blinked._

A date? _I thought._ I never thought about it. Maybe it is.

_"I'm not so sure," I replied. "Maybe it is, but I wouldn't think too much about it. It's only a visit to the ice cream shop."_

_"Well," Mum suggested. "Why don't you go upstairs and put your stuff down?"_

_"OK."_

_I dropped my school bag down onto the flower next to my writing desk. Then, I went into the washroom._

_I grinned at the mirror._

Dating...? That doesn't sound bad at all.

* * *

"Good-bye, Mum," I waved.

"You too, Luna," she smiled.

I walked away, dragging a suitcase and carrying a backpack.

As I walked into the central park, I smiled, seeing that somebody else was already there.

"Hi, Athrun," I said to that person.

He had a large backpack with a sleeping back folded on the top.

"Hi, Luna," he responded to me. "You're going to camp, too?"

I nodded.

"How are you? I haven't seen you for a while, except the night when you were playing music," I said. "I didn't intrude you, did I?"

He smiled. "It's alright."

My smile grew bigger.

"Do you think that there are anyone else coming to the camp?" I asked.

"I'm not so sure..." said Athrun. "I was already surprised to have seen you here."

"Yeah," I said. "I surprised myself, too."

Just then, a small school bus came into sight.

"Do you think that's the bus?" I asked.

"Maybe."

Slowing itself down, the bus parked right before Athrun's and my eyes.

Andrew came out.

"Andrew?" I made an outburst.

"Hi, Luna," Andrew said. "I reckon that you're Lunamaria Hawke, and you are Athrun Zala?"

We nodded.

Andrew smiled. "Welcome aboard to the third HOPE Military Survival Camp!"

I blinked.

* * *

I looked at the bus driver on our way into the school bus. He was a dark red head with dark skin. He had thick eyebrows, which made him look optimistic.

"Hi," I greeted him and Athrun followed my lead.

After we've gotten into the school bus, I asked Andrew. " Are there are only us two?"

He nodded. "Yes. There are only two of you from HOPE city, but there are many others from other parts of the HOPE province, so you wouldn't be lonely."

Andrew sat at the first seat of the bus, while Athrun and I sat behind him on different sides of the walkway.

"How many people there are in total?"

"Around a hundred," he said. "Don't worry, there are so many people that you can hide your inadequacy."

I frowned. _What is that suppose to mean?_

He turned to Athrun. "How was your play going?"

"Pretty good," he said. "I'll miss it, though."

"That's too bad."

Athrun nodded.

"The play last year was great," I said. "It was about a man's journey to find his fortune but only to discover that he needed nothing like that."

"Thanks, I'm sure the drama club appreciates it."

"Well," Andrew said, "I need to take a nap, so chat to you two later."

_A nap? _I questioned, only that I didn't voice the question.

I looked at Athrun, discovering that he was looking outside of the window.

_Athrun... _

___Deep within me, I still saw him as the boy whom I went to the ice cream shop with._

_Only if time could be turned backwards..._

* * *

A/N: Finally, I finished a chapter. I think I'll make this a twenty chapter fic. There are two parts of the story. The first part is from Lunamaria's point of view, and the second part is from Athrun's point of view. Please enjoy and read more as there will be more updates in the future.

Once again, thank you very much for finishing reading this chapter. Please feel free to review. ^^


	5. Chapter Four: Maple

**Chapter 4: Maple**

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any part of Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny.

* * *

Driving to the camp site took about two hours. It was somewhat of a long way because Athrun and I did not talk for most of the duration. Athrun and I sat in the same row of seats, only that he was far on the left and I was far on the right. I had somewhat of a feeling of loss after sitting down, but finally, after a long silence, I began talking.

"Athrun, look! The lake looks beautiful!" I pointed at the window on my side.

He turned his head, and nodded. "It seems very nice."

Far away, there was a house beside the lake, and the road seemed to be heading towards it. Beside it, there was a forest.

"Are we almost there?" I asked. Andrew seemed to be waking up.

"Yep," He yawned.

_I totally don't question his authority..._

Coming back from my thought, I looked at Athrun. He was looking out through his side of the window.

When the school bus stopped, I saw a girl running towards the bus door.

"How have you been, Athrun, surprised?" She said.

She had brown hair and sparkling azure eyes. She looked awfully young. About twelve or thirteen. However, knowing that this is a camp for teenagers over the age of fifteen, I reckoned that she was fifteen.

Athrun smiled and said, "I should've known. It was you who made my father have this idea. Wasn't it?"

She sighed. "Of course not. It's the same way that our grandpa forced me as your father forced you. I'm a victim, too."

"Well, we're here now. Let's enjoy it," Athrun said.

Maple nodded. Then, she looked at me, who was observing their conversation the whole time. She smiled.

"Is she your friend, Athrun?" She asked.

"Yep."

"Hi, how are you? I'm Maple Loisel," she reached her hand out to me.

So did I, and we shook hands.

"I'm Lunamaria Hawke."

Strangely, seeing a little girl like that made me nervous.

"Nice meeting you."

Just then, Andrew's voice came.

"Hey, let's get inside first. The introduction will begin soon."

Athrun and I immediately turned to our bags from the bus and began walking toward the lodge.

As we walked towards the lodge, Maple said, " I had a lot more stuff than you. It was almost painful to carry it."

"That's because grandma's worried about you," Athrun replied. "Otherwise, she wouldn't make you pack so much stuff."

"I know grandma's worried, but I really don't need to wear a dress in this place, and shoes, and perfumes."

I listened mindfully.

"You have those stuff?" I said surprisingly. Then, I suddenly remembered what mum made me bring to my camping trip in elementary. "Haha… my mum does that, too."

"Yes, I've found another person who understands me!" Maple said cheerfully, opening the door of the lodge for us, the ones carrying their bags.

"Thanks."

As we entered the lodge, we saw piles of shoes and bags, and we heard a voice from the front saying, "Welcome, our fellow camping participants!"

Maple whispered, "Welcome to camp, Luna!"

I turned my head and looked at her, but she already looked at the front.

_Eh…?_

-oOo-

"I can't believe we get to stay in the same cabin!" said Maple.

"Yeah…" I laughed a little. "Do you need help?"

Looking at her bags, I was worried for her.

"No worry. I'll just come back later," she said, picking up two bags from the floor. "Let's go!"

"K!"

As we walked to the cabin, Maple and I chatted.

"I'm so glad that we'll be in the same team! You, me, and Athrun!"

"Yeah, me too. I'm so glad," I said. "I was actually really nervous when I was reading the pamphlet. Of course, I was hoping that I can be in the same group as Athrun-"

_Wait! What did I say…?!_

"Oh, really?" Maple said. She didn't look at me. "It's understandable. After all, you are from the same city."

"Yeah."

After we put our stuff in the cabin, Maple said, "Dear me! Another round!"

I smiled. "I'll help!"

She smiled back. "Thanks!"

I was so glad that I was able to help her.

-To be continued-

* * *

A/N: Yay! finally finished one chapter! I'm realizing that the pace is really slow, but please bear with me. The next chapter will be uploaded within minutes after this one.

Thanks! :)


	6. Chapter Five: Coffee

**Chapter 5: Coffee**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny.

* * *

"Erm…can I sleep on the bed below?" Maple asked apologetically as we realized that there were only two beds left.

Those two belonged to a set of bunk beds.

"Cuz I want to put my stuff under the bed…" she continued. "Please?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, you can have it. I don't mind. I'll just hang my stuffs."

She thanked me again.

After that, we shoved all of our stuff on or under our beds and went to eat lunch.

We went to the lodge, where then there were many tables in what used to be an empty hall. We saw Athrun.

"Athrun!" Maple waved.

Athrun waved back.

We walked to him.

"Thanks for saving seats!" Maple said to Athrun, then to me. "Let's get something to eat first."

Then, she walked towards the line. I followed. Before I go, I glanced at him. He was quietly eating his food.

Later, after we pretty much finished all of our food. Maple started talking.

"You know, I heard that our team leader is a weirdo. He drinks coffee everywhere he goes. I mean… it's ok if it were any other drink, but coffee…! Can he actually sleep at night?"

I let go a faint laugh. "I think we've met him. He was the person who took us here. Didn't you see him?"

"Oh…! Him! What do you think of him?"

"I… am not sure," I replied. "But… he seems ok."

"Well, of course I am."

A voice came behind us. It was Andrew.

Maple immediately looked back.

"Hi…" she let go of a faint sound.

"Well, why don't you come give me a hand? I'm bringing coffee. You can carry the cups."

Maple stood up, carrying her plate and walked after him.

I looked at Athrun. He seemed unaffected by any of our conversations.

A while later, he finished with his plate and looked at me.

"Are you done? I can carry your plate if you want."

"Um…ok, thanks!" I replied.

Sometimes, I had the illusion that he was in another world even if he were close by.

As he walked away, I looked at the paper napkins in the middle of the table.

-oOo-

Andrew led us to a place up hill, opposite of the lake. We put our sat on a bench next to a picnic table, where he put the huge thermos full of coffee.

Athrun sat opposite to Maple and me, and Maple tried to hid herself from Andrew behind me.

"Let me introduce myself," he said. "I'm Andrew Walfeld. Age thirty. I have a wife and a cat we named Coozy. My parents live in an retirement home in Moon city. My dream is to enjoy coffee every day. Now, your turn."

He pointed to Athrun.

Athrun began to speak, "I'm Athrun Zala. Age 16. My mother passed away years ago, but I still have my father."

"You dream?"

"I'm not sure."

"You," Andrew said to Maple.

"I'm… Maple Loisel. I… am age 15. I live with my grandparents because my mum and dad died when I was really young."

"And you?" He said to me.

"I'm Lunamaria Hawke. I'm turning 16 soon. Like Maple, my parents also died when I was really young… so my sister and I began living with our aunt. We call her mother now… but my sister doesn't live with us because she was in a coma…"

"A coma…" Maple echoed my words.

"Yep, but the doctor said that from the MRI scan, her brain was active, like she was having a dream. The doctor said that she's like living in a dream that she doesn't wake up from."

"What if… that dream were life?" Maple asked.

I was stunned by her question.

"I… don't know…but… she opened her eyes now. She's improving; she's in a vegetative state-and we are grateful."

"Well," Andrew said. "That was a heavy topic. I guess that's why we get coffee."

He took the mugs from the table and began pouring us each a cup from the thermos container.

After I swallowed the first sip of the coffee, I saw Maple looking upward. Following her line of vision, I looked up into the sky and saw a pigeon flying by.

Just then, she said, "What if that pigeon were a witch, and she's wearing a skirt?"

Athrun and Andrew choked on their coffee.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

A/N: This story, at least in the planning stage, is suppose to lead up to Athrun's feelings. I'm leaving a lot of things unexplained right now, but hopefully in the future chapters, you will find the answers to some of the questions you might have for this story.


End file.
